Five Percent
by iWRITE09
Summary: Ginny/Blaise A secret relationship, blackmail, sexual harassment, and a hot redhead. What else do you need? It's a quick read, my first fanfic ever, please review!


This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic, so please review. I would appreciate constructive criticism, but I would also like to hear which parts of the story you like as well. Books 6 and 7 are ignored in this fic. Enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, that pleasure belongs to JK Rowling. I do not make any profit.

* * *

**Five Percent**

Ginny smiled against Blaise's lips, and slowly pulled away. She had been secretly dating the Slytherin seventh year wizard for three months, but his kisses still gave her butterflies. However, if she didn't make it to the library in the next five minutes Hermione would probably come hunt her down to finish her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

"Babe…" Blaise whispered, lifting her chin and pressing his mouth softly back against hers, intent to finish what he started. Ginny gave in for a few seconds, running her hands up his chiseled torso, over his shoulders, around his neck, and into his short brunette hair. She ended the kiss but continued to run her nails back forth over the skin exposed between his collar and hairline. "I have to go, homework remember?" She felt shivers run through him from the sensations her nails were giving him. His brown eyes showed no remorse for her absence in the library, only lust and determination to get his share of what this gorgeous Gryffindor ginger had to offer. "If I don't do it now I'll miss your quidditch match tomorrow." Ginny added, seeing she was going to have to break out the big guns to walk away from what she had started this time.

Blaise grinned down at his saucy girlfriend, he knew good blackmail when he heard it. "All right then you tease" he playfully chided her. Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively and laughed. One more quick peck and she was rushing from the chilly dungeons and up the stairs towards the library.

Half way there, Ginny slowed her jog to a brisk walk, so as not to alert Hermione if she showed up flushed and out of breath. "Oh Gin-kneeee…" Ginny tensed. She knew that taunting purr anywhere. She pretended not to hear it and kept her steady pace. "Petrificus totalus!" Ginny knew what came next, it was always the same. A strong arm snaked around her waist and she was being taken into an empty classroom. "Silencio" She heard him cast before releasing her from the full body bind. She decided she might as well go out with a bang, so what did she do? She did something Fred and George would pat her on the back for, that's what. She whipped her wand from its place in her school robes and sent a stinging hex at her captor. Of course, that only made him angrier.

He was a very physical man, she knew from experience, and again he demonstrated this to her by knocking her wand from her hand without the use of magic. He grabbed a fistful of her long red locks before she could run to recover her wand. Giving in was not in Ginny's nature, but this…this was her burden to bear, her price to pay. Dating Blaise was 95 percent pleasure, but this 5 percent came along with it, so despite her fiery spirit she stopped trying to run, and instead glared angrily up at _him._

_He, _that 5 percent.

Ginny begin to struggle again as his lips crashed down onto her own. She had too much pride to cry, but not too much pride to feel fear in the pit of her stomach when he pressed his body against hers. He slowly backed her up against a student desk and lifted her to sit atop it, forcing her thighs apart with his hands so he could slip his hips into the warm nook. Her small hands pushed at his chest and shoulders, an honest attempt to shove him away. She could feel his wolfish grin against her lips, this turned him on more. What great quidditch player doesn't like a challenge?

_He, _who took pleasure in her struggle.

Ginny clawed at his hands when they made their way under her sweater and covered her full breasts, separated by his groping paws only by the thin material of her modest bra. Growing impatient with her clothing, he broke contact with her lips long enough to jerk her sweater over her head and tear her white button down shirt down the middle. Ginny heard the buttons scatter everywhere, and wondered why the professors were never curious to find so many random buttons on the floor of their classes, they had to notice right? Enough of her own buttons were scattered in Hogwarts classrooms to fill the entire Hogwarts express, or so it seemed to her. _His _hands were all over her, one hiking her right thigh up his hip and grinding against her, while the other found its way to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it like a pro. Ginny had to admit, she would probably be impressed by his expertise if she was a willing participant in this.

_He, _the hypocrite who supposedly didn't believe in being attracted to a blood traitor, yet here he was with her in an empty class room, forcing himself on her as he had many times before.

It wasn't long before Ginny's skirt was hiked up around her hips and her panties lying on the floor. Trying to fight him off so far had earned her a bruised nipple from a sharp pinch and a headache from having her hair pulled forcefully each time she attempted to pull away from his demanding lips. She could tell things were about to get serious, his breathing always gave it away. Well that and the large erection pressing against her thigh. He bit down on her collarbone while sliding his index and middle fingers down into her wet folds, finding her clit and rubbing it quickly. Up and down a few times then a quick circle, over and over. Every time the same pattern, the same pattern that made Ginny unwilling buck her hips against his fingers.

_He, _the only man who could make her mind and body turn against one another.

Suddenly he shoved two fingers into her opening, making her cry out. She had only given Blaise her virginity a month ago, and was still sensitive, especially to these sexual encounters that were forceful intrusions on her still slightly inexperienced body. "Cum for me baby…" he growled into her ear, his warm breath causing goose bumps to rise up on her creamy pale skin. "Go fuck yourself" Ginny hissed at him, raising her chin defiantly. He chuckled darkly and removed his fingers from her opening. Ginny could hear his belt buckle being undone, then the zipper of his black slacks being pulled down.

_He, _who took his time on purpose to increase her discomfort, that's all this was for him, a power play.

He pushed his cock into her opening brutally, her punishment for defiance Ginny supposed. She gripped his shoulders for support but never broke her eye contact with him; glaring straight into his eyes was the only defiance she could offer at this point. He groaned and lowered his head to nibble and suck at the soft skin of her neck. He continued to pump into her, gained speed and intensity until he was close. He looked back up into her hazel eyes and commanded once again "Cum for me Ginny." She set her jaw and gathered all the hate for him she had in her body, concentrating it into this one look she offered him.

_He, _who pushed over the edge time and time again.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock when he gently pulled her nipple into his mouth and caressed it with the grainy surface of his tongue; then he, that dirty cheating bastard, slid a hand between their joined bodies and pinched her clit gently, never missing a beat in his steady rhythm of thrusts.

_He, _that pureblood asshole who manipulated her into being his plaything. The day he found out about her and Blaise he had blackmailed her with threats of spilling the secret, and everyday since had found one way or another to torment her; daring her to go to Blaise and tell, or refuse him in any major way.

"MALFOY!" Ginny screamed out arching her back. He continued to pump into her a few more times until he busted his load inside her, continuing to rub her clit and allow her to ride her entire orgasm out. Ginny quickly disentangled herself from the slimy git, sliding off the desk and hurriedly dressing, with the exception of her ruined white button down. He whistled when she bent down to pick up her wand, how very mature of him. She sent one last angry glare at Draco Malfoy, that disgusting monster, before leaving.

Draco grinned while refastening his pants; what else was there to life than getting what he wanted, whenever he wanted, however he wanted and best of all no consequences? "Accio buttons" Draco muttered holding out his hand palm side up. He watched as eight little white buttons gathered in his palm. He pocketed them and left the classroom, humming contently to himself.

_He, _who had coerced Blaise into dating the little blood traitor solely for the purpose of getting into Ginny Weasley's knickers. _He, _who could not admit that maybe this was about more than just having control over an enemy.

* * *

I'm very anxious to hear an opinion on this as it was my first fic! Review, please and thank you!


End file.
